


Unapologetic

by JJWay



Series: Troubled Minds are Never Housed in Stable People [5]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: First Time, Friends vs Boyfriend, M/M, Sex, rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's first time with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetic

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick thing. I realised that even though Save Me was supposed to be a FrostIron fic, there was very little of it. So here we go to make up for it!
> 
> Obviously set after Save Me, at the same time as Insanity and before the other two.

"You've been together longer than I thought you would."

Loki frowned in the mirror, with his phone pressed against his ear, as Emma's words floated into it. "We haven't even been together that long."

"Still." Loki can imagine his blonde friend shrugging to herself. With her hair up in a towel, face covered in a mud mask while painting her toenails. That's probably not what she's doing but that's what Loki pictures when he thinks of a bitch. "Don't call me a bitch, Loki," she says calmly. Loki hadn't realised he'd said it out loud. "All I'm saying is that for two people who hated one another less than a year ago I'm surprised you can keep up a relationship for this long."

Loki unnarrows his eye. Emma did have point. He was still pessimistic himself about this lasting. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Especially since you're not having sex." There go the eyes again, she just had to ruin it. Loki didn't say anything else as he hung up.

It's been three months exactly since he and Tony started dating, and things were good, they were still going steady. As Emma had said they still hadn't had sex. During the lead up to their relationship Loki hadn't wanted anything more than to have sex with Tony, but now...They'd gotten hot and heavy. Loki's given Tony so many blowjobs it was a surprise he hadn't got jaw lock. They'd gotten close. But...it just reminded him of Chris. It's not even something he can explain to Tony as he pushes him away, Tony believes he's a virgin. Even if he wanted to, three months in is a bit late to say he lied and had actually had, multiple times, sex with Christian, and had been with his best friend also.

But all that was going to change. Tonight they were doing something special for their anniversary. Because they had to. Marcia had said that three months was a milestone, and so it was important to celebrate it. She hadn't given him a proper reason when he'd asked why it was a milestone though. However, Loki saw it as the perfect time for him and Tony to have their first time together. Logically, all he had to do was get the first time done with and the rest would be easy and then Loki and Tony could live the rest of their relationship with a happy, healthy sex life.

That was much easier said than done. So Loki, on the morning of August 4th, ended up going to Victor for advise. His best friend could help him with anything. Yes, he was emotionally challenged, hadn't been in a relationship for some while and hated Stark; but that could be said for pretty much all his friends.

Turns out Victor had an odd way of helping.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Loki." Victor said after Loki had explained his plight, not looking up from his iPad. Loki sat crossed legged next to him and pouted. "It's understandable that you'd be uneasy, Christian raped -"

"It wasn't like that." Loki quickly interrupted. The nature of his and Christian's ex-relationship was still something he was refusing to come to terms with. It was simpler to pretend it never happened.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't, Victor!" His best friend, however, did not have that same opinion.

Victor still didn't look at him as he calmly spoke. "Remember it was me you came to after it happened."

"But I never said he raped me."

"You said you weren't sure if it was consensual."

"Well I'm also not sure that when we had sex it was consensual!" Loki regretted the words as soon as they came out his mouth, and even more so after Victor finally looked at him with an horrible glare. "Vicky...I didn't mean that." Five months on and his Post Acute Withdrawal Symptoms were still raging on. It still made it hard for him to keep his calm, made his emotions out of wack so he'd lash out at the simplest things and as right now for example, say things he didn't want to.

"We talked about that."

"And I said I didn't mean it."

It was a tense moment of silence as Loki watched Victor turn away from him and place his pad on the coffee table. "Why don't we do a little experiment?" He said as he came back to face Loki.

Loki looked at him weary before asking, "what type of experiment?" He knew Victor's experiments, they often involved acid and making things explode.

"We'll find out what's making you push Stark away, if not Christian-"

"It's not Chris."

"Then we'll find out what it is." Without any type of warning Victor harshly pushes Loki onto his back, then uncrossed his legs before situating himself between them. Loki kept his hands by his head while Victor hovered over him.

"This is a little uncomfortable." Loki muttered with wide eyes.

Victor narrowed his own a bit, "if you can't do this with me, how are you going to do it with Stark?"

"I'm not dating you."

"Do you want my help or not?" Loki wasn't sure how this was going to help, but Victor had never let him down before. So he nodded and shifted a little to get more comfortable.

Victor starts by carefully kissing Loki across his jaw and near the corner of his mouth until Loki's hands hesitatingly come into brown hair. Victor's kisses never actually come to his mouth, and Loki remembers that being the case when they'd had sex. Instead Victor traces his jaw with small bites, licks up his neck and slowly moves his crotch against Loki's. Loki knows this is wrong, even while his stomach warms up as his blood moves downwards, he knows, but he trusts Victor. There will be a point to this.

And that's what he continues to tell himself as Victor's hands go up his shirt, as his own fingers scratch Victor's neck. As Victor starts to remove his trousers, and Loki lifts his hips to help him. It's only as Victor's fingers come to enter him that Loki's finally pushing him away.

"Is that your limit?" Victor asks moving back from Loki. He's not disappointed, or angry that Loki had stopped them, just interested.

"I can't do that, Victor." Loki says pulling his pants back on.

"If you can't do it with me, how will you do it with Stark?" Loki looks in befuddlement as Victor starts rewinding to how he was. Taking his iPad back off the table. He isn't disheveled, and if it wasn't for Loki doing his trousers back up it'd be as if it never happened.

"That's different." Loki says with a hint of annoyance.

"How?"

"Because I'm dating Tony, I'd be cheating on him if I had sex with you, and I can't do that." Loki ignores the voice in his head that tells him that whatever he just did with Victor was cheating too. He's a bad boyfriend.

"Well, that's your excuse for me." Victor says, and within a blink of an eye he's suddenly hovering over him again. "What's your excuse for him?"

"I don't know..." Loki mumbles turning his head away.

"Loki!" Victor shouts, making Loki jump in place. The look in Victor's eyes make his blood race. "Answer me!"

"I don't want him to know about this!" Loki's paniced mind spurts out. Then it comes to him like a light being switched on. "I don't want him to know about me having sex with you or Chris, especially not Chris. I'm worried he'll be able to tell I'm not a virgin." Victor's expression turns to pity, but when Loki glares, it's on amusement.

"Which one of me and Stark do you think is more intelligent?" Victor asks, moving back to a sitting position, pulling yet again his pad into his hands. Loki allows a moment for his mind to calm down. He hates it sometimes that Victor can make him have this reaction.

"I hope that isn't a question to make me stroke your ego." Victor smiled with just the corner of his mouth. "I guess you're both equally as intelligent."

"Do you trust me?" Loki nodded. "I can't tell. Just then, and when we had sex before, if I hadn't already known I wouldn't have been able to tell if you were a virgin or not. And if I can't tell, how will he?"

Like he had said, Victor had a weird way of helping. On a positive note, it did have Loki walking to Stark's with more positivity than he would have had he not gone to Victor. He pushed back the thought that he'd just been turned on by best friend, and focused on the fact that soon he'd be having sex with the guy he was dating, with the guy he liked. Loki'd probably only had that reaction anyway because he'd been deprived of sex for some time after having it regularly for a few months.

"Hello, beautiful," Tony greeted happily as Loki joined him in his lab. Jarvis had answered the door and let him in. Loki was slowly beginning to get used to the old man, he was freaking Loki out a lot less now. Which was odd, as Jarvis was aging more everytime they saw each other. It wouldn't be too much longer for him to keel over, Loki was sure.

"Stark," Loki said back, moving out the way as his boyfriend tried to hug him. "You're not touching me while you're covered in grease." When Tony pouted, Loki leaned forward and peck him on the mouth, still keeping his body at a safe distance. "Please go shower."

"Only if you come with me." Loki huffed and crossed his arms, as Tony wiggled his eyebrows with a mischievous glint in his eye. Loki simply raised an unamused eyebrow back at him. "Fine," he finally gave up, taking his wielding googles off his head and throwing them on the table, "keep your body away from me."

"You can have a lot more of me once you're clean, Mr Stark." Loki said seductively, making Tony walk a little faster out the room.

Loki spends his time while Tony's in the shower playing on his StarkPad, oh, the vanity of the Stark family, on Stark's bed. He doesn't look up from his game when Tony comes into the room, only reacting to his presence when Tony sits beside him and kisses his cheek. Dripping water from his hair down his shoulder. "God," Loki exclaims pushing the laughing brunette away from him, "get away from me, Tony." Loki pauses when he realises his hand is on Tony bare chest. Not for the first time of course. But, it's not a sight he's gotten sick of. Tony's by no means muscular, not like Balder or Thor, though Loki's not really into that look, a fact he doesn't hide from his brothers. But he's also not rib showing and sickly like Christian was, or what Loki's currently trying to fatten himself up from. No, Tony is perfect.

Loki then can't help but move his hand to his boyfriend's neck and kiss him deeply, despite the water droplets. "Just so you know," Loki begins between kisses, "I ordered us pizza."

"Did you just happen to bring money with you?" Tony asks as he moves Loki's head to kiss him at another angle.

Loki waits until Tony's lips have moved onto his neck before replying. "No, I used your bank card."

"What?" Tony asks, lifting his head back up to look at his boyfriend, in surprise? Annoyance? Loki can't tell. Instead he casually moves to continue the kissing on Tony's jaw instead.

"You've got lots of money." He states while licking up the side of Tony's neck.

"I don't know where you'd get that idea from," Tony replies a little uneven, while he leans back on his hands to allow Loki better access to the chest he's now kissing down to.

"You're the orphan of a very rich family." Loki points out quickly as he pushes Tony onto his back. Tony huffs a laugh.

One of his hands comes the rest on the back of Loki's head, which is currently hovering over his crotch, only covered by a towel. "You're the worst," he grins down at him. Loki smirk back, and stares mischievously up at Tony as he removes the fabric currently in his way. He maintains eye contact until Tony's member becomes rested in his mouth. Only then does he close his eyes with a moan.

Loki moves his head up and down the cock in his mouth, before switching to his hand so he can speak to his boyfriend. "Y'know, it's our three month anniversary today." Tony's head lolled back towards him as Loki licked his tip.

"Uhh, really? I didn't get you anything."

Loki smirked before climbing up to be face to face with Tony again, keeping a hand pumping. "That's okay, because we're going to do something fun together." Tony hmm'd in questioning before throwing his head back again with a throaty moan. Loki bit Tony's neck slightly and laughed sultry as he flinched. Tony'd told him many a time that he hated being bitten. One of the many differences between them. "We're going to have sex today."

Tony moaned. "Do I get a say in this, Tinkerbell?" Loki shook his head with a smirk. "I suppose there could be worse tortures." Loki removed his hand from Tony and used it to playfully thump his arm. "Seriously though, Tink, there's no rush."

"I want this Tony, and while I don't want to sound rapey, you're going to give this to me."

Tony gave him a toothy grin. "I love it when you talk dirty." Suddenly Tony's arms were around his waist and switching their position. "Say it again."

Loki laughed before wrapping his arms Tony's neck. "I want you to have sex with me," he said under his breath.

"Again," Tony demanded while kissing behind his ear, with a hand traveling along the waist band of his trousers.

"I want you to fuck me." Loki helped Tony push down his trousers.

"Again." Loki held his arms up as Tony pulled off his shirt.

"Fuck me," came his breathy pant as it was Tony's turn to go down on him.

"One more time," he mumbled against Loki's belly.

Loki gripped brown hair and pulled Tony's head up, revealing his grinning expression. "Shut up, Anthony."

Why Loki'd left it this long for the two of them to have sex he'd never know. Well, he did, because he was an idiot, and allowed himself to be fucked over by worry. But none of that mattered now, as Tony hadn't suspected a thing, and it was exactly how he would have liked his first time to have been. Tony had been careful as he'd prep'd him, had been slow to start with, and kissed him throughout, and had constantly asked Loki if he was alright until Loki had bit him again to make him stop. It wasn't by any means rose tinted, afterall it was also Tony's first time with a male. But it was Loki clutching the boyfriend he liked while coming for the first time without being under the influence of drugs. It was knowing he wasn't doing this with the aim of getting drugs, or with the concern of ruining his friendship. It was perfect to him.

Loki stretched his arms happily above he head until he felt a pop in his back, before turning to stare at his boyfriend sat up in bed eating pizza. Tony eventually noticed and held a slice above Loki's mouth to take a bite. "Was that good for you?" Tony asked after putting his pizza back in the box and sliding down to be face to face with Loki.

Loki smiled as he linked his hand with Tony's. "It was perfect." He pecked him on the nose and when he pulled back, Tony was beaming back at him. Loki stared back at him, and thought about how Cabal would be pretending to throw up if they could see him now. He loved them, but they were dicks like that.

Sure enough Cabal were waiting for him when he strolled into Victor's the next afternoon. It annoyed him slightly that he was almost predictable to them, like they knew he'd go there eventually. They didn't say anything as he went about settling in next to Victor on the couch, but he knew they were looking at him expectedly. He tried to keep his focus on the TV but eventually sighed without real frustration as he looked at all four of them. "If you're going to ask then get it over with?"

"How did it go with, Stark?" Emma and Task simultaneously asked. The thing is, Loki had only told one person about his plans to have sex with Tony, and that person he currently glared up at with his arms folded.

"You didn't have to tell them, ya'know."

"Yes, I know." Victor answered entirely unapologetic. So much for trusting him completely.

Loki wasn't really mad, and he actually sort of enjoyed telling Cabal about his sexual adventures with Tony. As weird as that sounded. They talked about Emma's exploits with Scott, the teacher banging slut that she was. Victor spoke a bit about his time with Susan, the girl he could now only just about stand. It drew the line a bit when Wade went into graphic detail about his first time with Domino, and then surprisingly with Bullseye. Oversharing could have been something else Loki and Task could have added to the list of things to dislike about Deadpool. Neither Task or Wade mention their first time with each other, which Loki's positive is only because of the warning eye Task gives the other.

"Just think," Emma ends by saying, "one day you'll be having sex with someone much better than Anthony Stark."

Loki gives her a disapproving glance. "You don't know that, Miss Frost. He could be the person I end up marrying."

"Fuck off!" Parker exclaims with a laugh, causing Loki to laugh loudly.

"I could!"

"Over our dead body, are you marrying Stark." Task tells him with a stern look.

"Not sure that's up to you."

"One Cabal, All Cabal. Yes it fucking well is."

"Fair enough," Loki muttered with a smirk. He really hoped the day wouldn't come when he had to choose between the two of them. It's a battle, unfortunately, he knew Stark wouldn't win, no matter how long they ended up being together.

 

 

 

"You can marry Stark if you let me have Thor?"  
"No way."  
"Balder?"  
"Fuck off, Emma."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn you evil sexy Victor! Get your DoomFrost out of my face, I'm trying to write a FrostIron!  
> I tried my best, but Cabal don't like Tony enough to let me write a story soley on him and their Loki.
> 
> On a side note, this is set two days after Taskmaster and Deadpool have sex for the first time in Insanity. I didn't release until I was adding this onto my Troubled Minds time line. 
> 
> To those of you who are still reading the Troubled Minds series, Thank You! I still have so much of this AU I want to write. I'm currently working on a story focused on Ivan Lang, who for those of you who don't know if my version of Eternity who is essentially the sibling of Death. It basically has no effect on the Cabal story line, but I think Marcia, Thanos and Ivan are cool.  
> I'd quite like to know your opinion on Marcia though? I'd like to write a story about her and Loki, it's somewhat beginning to be an OTP, but don't tell Victor that. He'll ruining everything with DoomFrost!


End file.
